


Feline Fun.

by cleotheo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleotheo/pseuds/cleotheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with Harry and Ron leaves Draco in an unusual condition. While trying to find help, he discovers a secret the Head Girl has been hiding. Light Hearted One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Fun.

In a deserted corridor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three young wizards were in the middle of yet another argument. Despite it being a Saturday and the weather being bright and cheerful, the three boys in question were currently indoors sniping at each other. Unfortunately, the sight of the trio bickering was nothing new to anyone who might have seen them. The feud between the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin had being going on since first year, and it was now their seventh year.

"You're just a jumped up little prat," Ron Weasley snarled at the blond Slytherin. "You can't boss us around."

"I think you'll find I can," Draco Malfoy retorted with a smirk. "I'm Head Boy."

"I don't know how," Harry Potter muttered. "You certainly don't take the job seriously."

"You know nothing about how seriously I take my duties as Head Boy," Draco shot back.

"We know you let Hermione do all the work," Ron seethed. Their best friend was the Head Girl, and she always seemed to be dealing with head business while Draco just seemed to spend time with his friends.

"I do plenty of work," Draco replied with a glare. "I haven't heard Granger complaining."

"She's too nice to complain," Harry remarked.

Draco laughed as he shook his head at the Gryffindor duo. "Granger isn't too nice to complain. If she had a problem, she would let me know."

As the sniping continued, wands were inevitably drawn and curses began to fly. A few harmless jinxes and curses were thrown, until Harry and Ron both happened to throw spells at Draco at the exact same time. Halfway towards the blond, the curses combined and when they hit the Slytherin in the chest there was an almighty bang and a cloud of smoke filled the hallway.

When the smoke cleared after a few seconds, Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open by what they were confronted with. Draco's clothes were sitting in a heap on the floor and standing on top of them was a pure white cat with grey eyes.

"Crap," Ron swore. "Have we turned Malfoy into a cat?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "It certainly looks like it. What spell did you cast? I was trying to give him a tail."

"I was trying to give him animal ears," Ron confessed. "It looks like our spells combined and gave him not only a tail and ears, but also the entire body of an animal."

"We need to get him to a Professor," Harry said warily.

"But we'll get in trouble," Ron argued.

"Ron, we're in trouble no matter what," Harry pointed out. "We've turned the Head Boy into a cat. It's better if we own up and confess to what we've done. Besides, the longer Malfoy's a cat, the angrier he'll be."

"I think he's going to be mad anyway," Ron muttered as he slowly edged towards the white cat.

Carefully Ron reached out for the cat, but it arched his back and hissing wildly it raised its paws and scratched Ron's arm. With a cry, Ron jumped back and glared at the white cat who was still hissing at him.

"Bloody thing scratched me," Ron complained.

"Even so, we need to grab it," Harry said as he tried to approach the cat.

Harry got the same response as Ron, and the pair ended up with matching scratches courtesy of Draco the cat. With one final hiss at the Gryffindor pair, Draco turned and fled out of the hallway.

"Damn, we've lost him," Ron muttered as Harry gathered up the Head Boy's clothes. "Although I suppose we don't have to confess now."

"We still have to confess, Ron," Harry said with a sigh. "We can't leave Malfoy as a cat, even if the thought is very tempting. Besides, things will be worse for us if he gets back to normal and we've told no-one he's running around as a cat."

"I guess so," Ron mumbled in agreement. "Although let's go to Dumbledore. At least he might listen to our version of events before shouting and giving us detention."

"Come on and let's go and find Dumbledore," Harry said. "And keep an eye out for Malfoy. If you see him, stun him."

Keeping their eyes open and wands at the ready, Harry and Ron headed off to find Dumbledore and to try and explain how they'd ended up turning the Head Boy into a cat.

/\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\

After fleeing from Harry and Ron, Draco darted into a nearby alcove and tried to figure out what to do. When the duo's spells had hit him, he wasn't sure what was happening. He felt his body changing shape and he felt fur growing everywhere. The next thing he knew, he was a small animal on the floor, and listening to Harry and Ron it was clear he was now a cat.

Mentally cursing the dense duo, Draco cautiously made his way out of the alcove. He didn't know if the pair were still around, but the last thing he wanted to do was see them again. What he needed to do was go and get help, and the first person who entered his mind was his head of house, Professor Snape. He knew Snape would help him, he just had to figure out how to let the Professor know he was truly a student, not just a cat.

As he made his way down to the dungeons, Draco was surprised by how natural his cat reflexes came to him. He darted through the corridors with ease, and within minutes he was outside of Snape's office. Pushing at the door, Draco found he didn't have the strength as a cat to get it open. Not knowing how else to get the door open, he resorted to scratching at the door.

Within minutes the door was yanked open and a formidable looking Professor Snape stood scowling in the doorway. Knowing it was pointless trying to talk since he was a cat, Draco darted past Snape and entered the office. Jumping up on the Potions Professor's desk, he tried to find a way to communicate with the older wizard.

"Damn cat," Snape hissed, glaring at Draco. "Get lost."

Ignoring Snape, Draco looked at the contents on Snape's desk and found a pile of essays from the seventh years. Using his paw he began pushing the essays onto the floor as he looked for his. He was hoping if he could find his name, he could get Snape's attention.

"Bloody cat, get lost," Snape spat, marching over to the desk and roughly pushing Draco onto the floor.

Draco let out an automatic hiss as he landed on the floor. Turning back around he was about to jump back up onto the desk when Snape suddenly threw a glass of water over him. Draco's back arched and he bared his teeth as he snarled furiously at the Potions Professor. However, Snape wasn't finished and grabbing a broom that was standing propped up in the corner, he started to push Draco out of his office.

Before Draco knew it he was left outside of Snape's office, dripping wet and with the door being slammed in his face. Wondering how he was going to get someone's attention, Draco turned and wandered out of the castle. At least outside he could hopefully get dry.

Outside Draco prowled the grounds of the castle, trying to work out what he was going to do. Still none the wiser about how to get out of his predicament, Draco was distracted by the Head Girl sitting beside the lake with Ginny Weasley. All year the pair had been getting friendly, and Draco was building up to asking Hermione out. Hoping that Hermione could help, Draco made his way over to the two girls.

"Aww, look at that cat," Ginny said. She reached out to stroke the cat, but he darted away from her and inched closer to Hermione.

"He's gorgeous," Hermione said. "Come here, darling," She cooed, holding her hand out for the cat to sniff.

Draco inwardly smirked as Hermione called him gorgeous, and he willingly went up to her and nuzzled her hand. When Hermione started to stroke him, Draco was surprised by the contented purr that came out of him.

"He likes you," Ginny remarked with a chuckle.

"I think he's just a shy cat," Hermione said as the beautiful white cat got up onto her knee and nuzzled her.

"More like he's picky," Ginny said. "Aren't some cats supposed to be choosy about who they'll befriend?"

"Crookshanks certainly is," Hermione agreed. Her own half Kneazle cat was extremely fussy over who he spent time with, and apart from her the only person who he was comfortable with was Draco.

"I wonder who he belongs to," Ginny said, leaning over and gently stroking the cat's head. "I've never seen him around before."

"Neither have I," Hermione said thoughtfully as she stroked the cat. "Now who do you belong to, gorgeous?"

"I don't think he's going to answer you," Ginny laughed.

"I don't suppose he will," Hermione said. "I guess he'll just go wandering off when he's ready to go back to his owner."

"He looks quite content where he is," Ginny remarked as the white cat curled up in Hermione's lap, his purrs getting louder as Hermione continued to stroke him.

In Hermione's lap, Draco was quite content to remain where he was and let the Head Girl fuss over him. He still didn't know how he was going to let Hermione know who he was, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't planning on leaving her side. Eventually he'd work out how to make her understand that he was more than just a cat.

Draco listened as the two girls gossiped about school and their friends. He tuned out when Ginny started gushing about her romance with Harry, but his ears pricked up when he heard his name mentioned. Looking up at the two witches, he spotted a slight blush on Hermione's cheeks when Ginny asked her what it was like to live with him.

"I've told you before, we get along fine," Hermione told her friend. "Living together is no problem."

"I don't suppose living with someone as hot as Malfoy will be a problem," Ginny chuckled. "In fact, you're really lucky to be in such close proximity to him."

"Living with Draco does have its advantages," Hermione admitted. "Especially when he walks around without his top on."

"Does he do that a lot?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"A bit," Hermione replied with a nod. "And before you ask, it's a very nice sight. He's got an amazing body."

"How much have you seen?" Ginny questioned. "Don't tell me you've seen the entire package."

"I wish," Hermione murmured. Releasing what she'd just said she looked at Ginny in horror, but the redhead just laughed.

"Hermione, you're a naughty girl."

"It just sort of slipped out," Hermione said.

On Hermione's knee, Draco was in shock. He had no idea Hermione was attracted to him. One of the reasons he hadn't yet asked her out was because he didn't know if she was interested in him. However, since it seemed as though she was he would definitely be asking her out when he was back in his human body.

"So, I take it you fancy Malfoy then," Ginny remarked.

"Just a bit," Hermione admitted quietly. "But I don't think he's interested in me. He's friendly enough, but he's never shown any romantic interest in me."

"Would you even realise it if he had?" Ginny questioned. "I don't mean to be rude Hermione, but you're pretty oblivious when it comes to boys. It took you years to realise that Ron liked you as more than a friend."

Draco tuned out the girls conversation again and they started talking about Ron and the brief but disastrous relationship he and Hermione had indulged in the previous year. Luckily the conversation didn't last too long before Hermione announced it was time she was heading back to the head dorms.

"It's time for you to go, gorgeous," Hermione said to the cat as she picked him up and placed him on the grass as she stood up. "Come back and say hello another time."

Draco let Hermione and Ginny take a few steps towards the castle, before he fell into step behind them. He expected the two girls to notice him immediately, but they were in the hallway of Hogwarts before Ginny turned round and spotted him following them.

"It looks like someone doesn't want to say goodbye," Ginny remarked.

"You can't come with me," Hermione said to the cat.

"Can it actually understand?" Ginny questioned with a frown.

"Cats are pretty intelligent, so I figure it can understand most of what I'm saying," Hermione answered.

"If you say so," Ginny said sceptically. "Anyway, I've got to go. Good luck with your cat stalker."

As Ginny disappeared up the stairs, Hermione petted the white cat for a few more seconds before picking it up and carrying it back outside. Heading back into the castle, she made it all the way to the head dorms before the cat caught up with her again.

"You can't come in," Hermione said. "Draco will go mad if I let you inside. It's taken him months to get used to Crookshanks, he'll not like having another cat in the dorms."

Draco just looked up at Hermione, not budging when she tried to get him to go away. Eventually Hermione gave up and gave the password to the dorms. As soon as the door swung open, Draco darted into the room and settled himself on the sofa. Now, all he had to do was work out how to get Hermione to realise who he was.

/\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\

Finding Professor Dumbledore took Harry and Ron nearly half an hour. The headmaster wasn't in his office, which was where they'd tried first, but eventually they found him settled in a cosy corner of the library with his nose in a book. When they did find him and told him the story, Dumbledore was caught between being annoyed and amused. He couldn't help but be amused at the thought of Draco Malfoy wandering around as a cat, but he also couldn't help but be annoyed that Harry and Ron had been bickering with the Head Boy yet again.

Sliding the book he was reading into his robes, Dumbledore left the library as he set out to find the Head Boy alongside Harry and Ron. After a search of the castle, they found no sign of Draco, but they did bump into Snape emerging from his office muttering under his breath.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Blasted pets," Snape hissed. "I don't know why we allow them, they just run wild."

"What's happened?" Dumbledore questioned. He knew Snape wasn't fond of the pets of Hogwarts and had complained about them for years. Although he really couldn't blame the man as during his first year teaching a frog had gotten into his classroom and fallen into a duplicating potion, resulting in dozens of frogs ransacking the Potions classroom.

"A blasted cat," Snape answered. "First it came scratching at my door, and then it messed up my marking. I've just spent the last half hour sorting out the essay's it scratched at and dumped on the floor."

"Was it a white cat?" Harry asked cautiously.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, glaring at the Gryffindor in an accusatory way. "Yes. Is it your cat, Potter?"

"No, it's Draco Malfoy," Harry answered with a wince.

"The cat's Draco's?" Snape frowned. "I didn't know he owned a cat."

"The cat doesn't belong to Draco, the cat is Draco," Dumbledore said, briefly explaining about the incident with Harry and Ron.

Like Dumbledore, Snape could see the humour in the situation, but he had enough control to not let his amusement show. In private he would probably have a right laugh, but in front of students he would remain focused and serious.

"We're just looking for him," Dumbledore said. "Until I see him, I don't know exactly what's happened so I don't know how easy it'll be to fix."

"Let's hope it's easily sorted," Snape remarked. "I would hate to have to tell Lucius his son is a cat," He added, smirking as Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances at the mention of Draco's formidable father.

"Can you help us find him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Let's try outside," Snape said. "I may have spilt water on him, so he might have gone out into the sun to dry up."

Heading outside the two Professors and two students scoured the grounds looking for a white cat. Finally they started to ask people if they'd seen a white cat and Neville Longbottom recalled seeing Hermione and Ginny sitting with a cat. With a clue as to the whereabouts of the cat, the foursome set off in search for Ginny and Hermione. Not finding either girl outside they headed back indoors just in time to see Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Harry, there you are," Ginny called. "I've been looking for you. We were going to go for a fly."

"Sorry Gin, something came up," Harry apologised. "We're looking for a white cat. Neville said he saw you and Hermione with it."

"Yeah, it came over to us and it seemed to take to Hermione," Ginny said. "In fact it was following her when she was heading back to the head dorms."

"Professor Snape and I will go to the head dorms," Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron. "You two go back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there until I send for you. I'll let you know your punishment after we've rescued Mr Malfoy."

"Rescued Malfoy? What is going on?" Ginny demanded as the two Professors took off in the direction of the head dorms.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed. "Come up to Gryffindor Tower and we'll tell you what happened."

/\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\\../\

Hermione chatted happily to the gorgeous white cat as she tided her bedroom. The cat had refused to leave the head dorms after entering them so Hermione had given up and allowed him to stay. After spending a bit of time in the common room, she'd headed to her room to tidy up before she had a bath and the cat had followed her. While Hermione was sorting the room, the cat had lounged on her bed, purring contentedly as she stroked it every time she passed by the bed.

"You really are a lovely cat, but I can't keep you," Hermione said. "You must belong to someone, and I'm sure they're missing you."

Exiting the bedroom, Hermione entered the bathroom and began sorting the stuff for a bath. As much as Draco would love to see Hermione naked, he remained on the bed while she was in the bathroom. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to be mad at him for spying on her in his cat form.

"Okay cat, I'm heading in the bath," Hermione said as she re-entered the bedroom. "I draw the line at pets in the bath with me. You can stay here, but the bathroom is off limits."

As if to let Hermione know he wasn't going anywhere, Draco stretched and made himself even more comfortable on the bed. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was actually enjoying being a cat. When he returned to normal he just might look into how he could become an animagus. He could just picture himself escaping from the stresses of everyday life by spending a few hours as a pampered feline.

Draco had fully expected Hermione to gather her things and head into the bathroom to change, so he was as shocked as anything as she began to unbutton her top. Watching with an open mouth, his eyes locked onto her breasts when they came into view, encased in a pale lilac bra. Throwing her shirt onto the bed, Hermione had just started to unbutton her trousers when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn," Hermione cursed. Reaching over for her top she gave Draco an eyeful of her cleavage as she bent down directly in front of him.

Pulling her top on, Hermione left the bedroom and headed down to the common room. Since he was comfortable, Draco remained where he was and let his mind dwell on how sexy Hermione had looked in just her bra. Draco was lost in thoughts of Hermione's bosom, so he didn't realise the Head Girl had been gone for quite a while until she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Draco?" She questioned, tilting her head to one side so she could study the cat on her bed.

Draco's eyes widened and he wondered how she knew it was him. His question was soon answered when Hermione strode over to the bed, picked him up in her arms and took him down to the common room. Down in the common room he found Professors Snape and Dumbledore sitting on the sofa and a pile of his clothes sitting on the coffee table.

"If you're Draco, sit down when Miss Granger places you on the floor," Dumbledore said to the cat.

When Hermione placed him on the floor, Draco sat down and looked up at the two Professors. Somehow they knew who he was, and hopefully they were here to help.

"It's Draco," Snape said. "Now we need to work out if what happened to him is reversible."

"You mean this might be permanent?" Hermione questioned in horror. She'd been shocked to find the gorgeous white cat was Draco, but she hated to think he would be stuck that way forever.

"I'm sure it won't be permanent," Dumbledore said soothingly. "However, an answer might not be immediately available. We need to examine Draco to find out what exactly happened to him."

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Hermione asked, picking Draco back up and gently stroking his soft fur. Dumbledore's earlier words had clearly freaked Draco out and she could tell he was pretty worried he might be stuck as a cat forever.

"We won't hurt him," Snape reassured Hermione. "Put him on the table so we can look at him."

Giving Draco a final stroke, and a quick kiss to the top of his head, Hermione placed him on the table. Dumbledore told Draco to sit down as he and Snape pulled out their wands and began examining the cat. The examinations took nearly ten minutes and the two Professors quietly talked for another five before they announced that they thought they had a solution.

Lifting Draco off the table, they placed him on the floor in front of the fire and pointed their wands at him. Each Professor muttered an incantation and jets of light left their wands, colliding in mid-air before hitting Draco. When the spells hit Draco there was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, a fully human, and fully naked, Draco Malfoy stood in front of the fire.

Draco blinked his eyes in surprise as the smoke cleared. As his eyes met Hermione's, she blushed bright red and looked away. Glancing down, he was shocked to find he was completely naked. Hurriedly he held his hands in front of his crotch, but he was well aware that everyone in the room had seem him in all his glory.

"Put some clothes on, Draco," Snape drawled, throwing the blond his clothes from the coffee table.

Draco hurriedly pulled his clothes on, but even after he announced he was decent, Hermione refused to meet his eyes. Instead she stood with her head lowered as the two Professors checked if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Draco reassured the Headmaster and the Head of Slytherin. "Although I could have done without having a glass of water thrown over me," He said, looking amusedly at Snape who at least had the decency to look embarrassed by his actions. "Luckily some people know how to treat a cat," He added, looking at Hermione who still refused to meet his eyes, but he at least got a smile out of the Gryffindor witch.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will both be receiving detention," Dumbledore said. "Although if I catch the three of you fighting again, you'll all be in detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Draco muttered.

After telling Draco to go to Madam Pomfrey if he felt any ill effects from his transformation, Dumbledore and Snape exited the head dorms. The second they were gone, Hermione made to leave the room but Draco gently caught her by the wrist and asked her to stay.

"Why are you rushing off?" He asked.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Hermione muttered. "I've just spent the afternoon embarrassing myself."

"I just spent the afternoon with four legs, fur and a tail. I would say, I have more reason to be embarrassed."

"I suppose accidentally being turned into a cat is embarrassing," Hermione chuckled, finally looking up at Draco. "But you overheard me talking about you, and that's embarrassing."

"I would say it was enlightening," Draco replied with a smile. "I'm rather pleased to hear you think I'm hot."

"You would," Hermione retorted with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm just embarrassed. I would rather we forget the entire thing ever happened."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to ask you out," Draco said.

"And I suppose the fact you saw me in my bra had nothing to do with that," Hermione snorted.

"Actually I've been intending to do it for a while, but I was never sure you would say yes," Draco replied. "Now, I'm hopeful I'll get a positive answer."

"And my breasts have nothing to do with anything?" Hermione checked.

"They're very impressive and I would love to see more, but they're not the reason I'm asking you out," Draco answered. "I'm asking you out because I like you."

"In that case, I'll go out with you," Hermione replied with a smile.

"And I suppose your agreement has nothing to do with seeing me naked?" Draco teased.

"It was handy to check out the goods," Hermione grinned. "But that wasn't why I said yes. I said yes, because I like you."

Smiling happily, the pair arranged their first date before Hermione headed off for her bath. Remaining down in the common room, Draco settled down on the sofa and thought about his day. His afternoon as a cat may have been the result of an accident, but it had resulted in getting him a potential girlfriend and for that he supposed he had to thank Harry and Ron. Without knowing how Hermione felt, he would have most likely put off asking her out in fear of rejection. However, his experiences as a cat had revealed her true feelings for him, and as a result he'd asked her out and she'd said yes.

Although, if their relationship worked out, he doubted he would ever tell anyone the story of how they got together. No-one really needed to know he'd spent the afternoon as a white cat. Unfortunately for Draco, word of his feline fun had leaked out and by the end of the weekend everyone knew Draco Malfoy had spent Saturday afternoon as a white cat.

The End.


End file.
